Deryk Young
'First Name' Deryk 'Last Name' Young 'IMVU Name' LightFang 'Nicknames' DIY 'Age' Ark 13 - 20 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'0" 'Weight' 189lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Deryk Young is a rather out going type of guy. He will instantly try to become friends with anyone that puts off a good vibe towards him. He has a bit of a care free nonchalant attitude about him but always seems to be in a really good mood. His happy-go-lucky behaviour is only faltered by the offchance that you make him angry. when this guy gets angry everything about him shifts. Instead of a carefree spirit he becomes a stern and serious person. However there is another step to his anger. If you see this next step you should be afraid. If he is really pissed off he will smile through the anger. This will bring forth and insane murderous force within him. He will do everything in his power to kill whoever made him feel this way. He can only return to normal after killing someone once he gets this far.Another rather odd trait to Deryk is that he has a bit of a problem with motion sickness.he refuses to ride in cars or trains, boats, planes, anything that involuntarily moves him from place to place. This could lead to him either passing out or puking. 'Clan & Rank' Do I look like the type to join factions to you? 'What district do you live in?' what district should i live in? 'Relationship' I dunno maybe... 'Occupation' used car salesman, ironic huh.. 'Fighting Style' Crippling Palms Style: This is Aiden Nagara's most used hand-to-hand combat style. It is a combonation of palm strikes, precise finger jabs, and crushing punches. There is also alot of Chi manipulating throughout the attacks. Most often this is seen in the Finger jabs. Aiden forms a sheath of chi around his two out streched fingers on each hand. These being the index and middle fingers. He would then use the Jabs to expell the chi into the targets body. These attacks are typically aimed for the pressure points of the body. This is to attempt to injure these major points and make it painfull for the target to continue to move that part of their body. These would be the majority of his fighting style. He would also mix in palm strikes into the mix. These palm strikes would sometimes have chi manipulation added to it. These attacks were mainly used to wear down the target by attacking their chest and mid section. If chi was added it would be used to strike the targets Diaphragm. This was to force it to flex and push the targets air from their lungs. After a few hits like that it would exhaust any normal human. The third type of strikes, crushing punches, would be used to fracture or even break bones. Even though this is called "crushing punches" it not only uses powerfull punches, it uses elbow strikes and strong kicks aswell. When an opponent is to attack Aiden, (if able) he would displace their momentum , throw them forward, and inflict a devistating attack on their vulnirable body. An example of this would be if the target threw a punch and Aiden dodged it, he would grab their wrist jerking them foreward as he dropped his elbow onto theirs. This if executed correctly would possibly break the targets arm at the elbow joint. This all put together would create the Crippling Palm style that Aiden uses. (Against more advanced fighters he may even incorporate the Shadow Step to make sure he had an advantage.) Taekwondo : Taekwondo is known for its emphasis on kicking techniques, which distinguishes it from martial arts such as karate or southern styles of kung fu. The rationale is that the leg is the longest and strongest weapon a martial artist has, and kicks thus have the greatest potential to execute powerful strikes without successful retaliation. Aikido : Aikido is performed by blending with the motion of the attacker and redirecting the force of the attack rather than opposing it head-on. This requires very little physical strength, as the aikidoka (aikido practitioner) "leads" the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements. The techniques are completed with various throws or joint locks. 'Abilities' ' ' ''Fire Chi Manipulation - ''Using his form of chi control, Deryk Young has the ability to adjust the hydrogen, nitrogen, and oxygen levels in the atmosphere around him. By being able to manipulate things around him on such a molecular lever Deryk can then use this to cause a combustion in the air and form flames that Deryk can then bend to his will. After creating the flames Deryk can manipulate them however he wants on a whim. He can use it as a form of defence by wearing the flames, or even attack with powerfull explosions by sending the flames out around him. His flames can burn hot, or even cold if he wills it. If he wishes he can even force them not to burn things they come in contact with. Some people believe that Deryk's flames corrispond to his emotions. The flames can become wild and unpredictable as he gets angry. The angrier he gets the more unpredictable. When his emotions get flustered and change rapidly so can his flames. '' Burning Heart of a Dragon - ''Deryk not only can create his own flames. He can also manipulate existing flames, be it a spark or an explosion. He can absorb energy from any heat source and then use it just the same. Deryk often claims his favorite meal is fire itself. His body has grown so accustomed to it that he could actually sustain himself on flames alone. However he cannot eat flames he creates, only those made by others. He can heal using these meals. Another affect of his Chi and Beast Mimicry is that his body is invulnirable to being burned. Also, this takes affect in ways that make it where temperature doesn't even affect him. His body can also take explosions well since they are a form of combustion, allowing him to absorb them just the same. One more affect of his Beast Mimicry can allow him to form scales along his skin similar to a dragon. He can also take this a step further and turn his body into fire or smoke by controling the nitrogen, hydrogen, and oxygen levels of his own body. The size of these forms can vary due to his ability to add to his own mass by drawing from the area around him. *Electrical Resistance by super-heating the air, creating an "Air Lens" to block off electricity. *Fire Augmentation *Fire Aura *Fire Empowerment *Fire Mimicry *Inflammation *Healing Fire *Pyrokinetic Combat *Pyrokinetic Regeneration 'Allies/Enemies' 'Background' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:NGNPC